This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to sunder management with respect to a shared pool of configurable computing resources having a cluster of disperse nodes. The amount of data that needs to be managed by compute node cluster environments is increasing. Data management in cluster environments may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for sunder management in compute node cluster environments may increase.